The Phantom of the Opera Beyblade
by BeybladeandBakuganfan1995
Summary: No summary


BeybladeandBakuganfan1995: Here is the first chapter, I don't own the Phantom of the opera and beyblade, please review.

* * *

It's a another day at the Opera house, Two best friends, was running all over the place. One has Blonde hair and blue eyes, her name is Stephanie Tate and the other has Midnight blue hair and blue eyes name Yuki Granger.

Stephanie was running away from because Yuki was chasing her with a slimy snail. "Yuki, keep that Snail away from me" Stephanie said.

"Come on Steph, it's just a harmless snail" Yuki said smiling and giggling running after her with a snail in her hand.

The two got to the stage where everyone was rehearing for the opera tonight and the ran into Hilary the star of the show for five years.

"You stupid girls, you interrupted, my singing" Hilary said growling at the two. Soon everyone on stage was looking at the three girls.

"Oh please you can't even carry a tune, with your voice" Stephanie said standing up dusting her costume off.

"Yeah, you need some singing lessons" Yuki said standing up holding the snail. Soon Yoshie, Yuki's mother came to the girls.

"You girls, stop being rude, I'm terribly sorry, Hilary, these two was just playing" Yoshie said. Yuki sneaks the snail on the back of Hilary's hat.

"Madam Granger, you better keep those dancers away from me" Hilary said. Yoshie nodded her head and took the girls back stage.

Stephanie and Yuki, looked at Hilary as she started to sing. "_This trophy from our saviors, from our saviors from the enslaving force of Rome_!" she sang and girl's chorus came out.

'_With feasting and dancing and song, tonight in celebration, We greet the victorious throng, returned to bring salvation_!' they sang.

The Men's chorus came out too. _'The trumpets of Carthage resound! Hear, Romans, now and tremble! _  
_Hark to our step on the_ _ground'_

Tala who is Hilary's husband came out. '_Sad to return to find the land we love threatened once more by Roma's far-reaching grasp'_ he sang.

The Maestro Max trapped the music stand with his stick. "Gentlemen, gentlemen" he started and heard voices coming.

"Rehearsals, as you see, are under way, for a new production of Chalumeau's "Hannibal"." Voltaire said walking on stage with two men.

"Monsieur Voltaire, I am rehearsing" Max said, he didn't want the rehearsal to by disturbed.

"Monsieur Max, Madame Granger, ladies and gentlemen, Please if I could have your attention, thank you, As you know, for some weeks there have been rumors of my imminent retirement. I can now tell you that these were all true and it is my pleasure to introduce you to the two gentlemen  
Who now own the Opera Populaire, Monsieur Boris and Monsieur Dickenson" Voltaire said

"And we are deeply honored to introduce our new patron, the Vicomte de Hiwatari" Boris said and Kai came out.

"It's Kai, before my father died, at the house by the sea, I guess you can say we where childhood sweetheart, he called me little Rayquaza" Stephanie said.

"Stephanie, he's so handsome" Yuki said smiling, and Kai came to the three men. "My parents and I are honored to support all the arts especially the world renowned Opera Populaire" Kai said.

"Vicomte, Gentlemen, Signora Hilary, our leading soprano for five seasons now. And Signor Tala." Voltaire said.

"An honor, Signor. I believe I'm keeping you from your rehearsal. I will be here this evening to share your great triumph. My apologies, monsieur." Kai said and walked off with the men.

"Thank you, Monsieur Le Vicomte. Once more if you please, signor" Max said. "He loves me!" Hilary said smiling.

"He would remember me" Stephanie said, "He didn't see you" Yuki said and the two along with the dancers came out to the stage and starts to dance.

Yoshie, Boris and Dickenson was walking around the stage. "We take a particular pride here in the excellence of our ballets, monsieur" she said.

"I see why, especially that little blue haired angel" Boris said looking at Yuki, while she's dancing. "My daughter, Yuki Granger" Yoshie said.

"And that exceptional beauty? No relation, I trust" Boris said. "Stephanie Tate, promising talent, Monsieur Boris, very promising" Yoshie said.

"Tate, you say? No relation to the famous Swedish violinist?" Boris asked, "His only child, orphan at 7, when she came to live and train in the ballet dormitory" Yoshie said. "An orphan, you say" Boris said.

The chorus starts to sing. _'Bid welcome to Hannibal's guests, the elephants of Carthage! As guides on our conquering quests, Dido sends Hannibal's friends!'._

The Chorus, Hilary and Tala all sang at once, _'The trumpeting elephants sound, hear, Romans, now and tremble! Hark to their step on the ground, hear the drums! Hannibal comes!'._

"Monsieur Reyer, isn't there a rather marvelous aria for Elissa in Act Three of "Hannibal"? Perhaps if Signora" Dickenson said.

"Yes...Yes...Monsieur Max?" Hilary asked. "If my diva commands" Max said. "Yes I do" Hilary said and everyone was quiet.

* * *

BeybladeandBakuganfan1995: what did you think.

Kai: Nice, I'm glad I'm Raoul and not the Phantom.

Tyson: Who is the phantom anyways?

BeybladeandBakuganfan1995: You'll find out Tyson.


End file.
